


Alphabet Soup (Jailbird) TYL Tsunayoshi Sawada

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Boss?”“Yes?” Tsuna responded, adjusting the trenchcoat that covered his lithe form.“If you don’t mind me asking…” you paused, glancing at him cautiously. “How did you manage to get arrested?”
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Jailbird) TYL Tsunayoshi Sawada

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Family, Comedy ☁
  * **Word Count** : 133 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Tsuna ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **J** is for _jailbird_ ]

“Boss?”

“Yes?” Tsuna responded, adjusting the trenchcoat that covered his lithe form.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” you paused, glancing at him cautiously. “How did you manage to get _arrested_?”

He let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around himself in embarrassment. “Reborn said if I spent some time in jail, I’d become tougher, so he used the dying will bullet to remove all of my clothes. I was arrested for public indecency…”

“Oh. Sounds like something he’d do.” You tried to hold back your grin, but failed miserably. “Well, look at it this way boss – you have more of a reputation now.”

He blinked, turning his deep brown eyes to you. “What do you mean?”

“You’re officially a jailbird!” You chirped.

Tsuna sighed, facepalming. “That doesn’t make me feel any better…”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
